disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Chicago
Universal Studios Chicago '''is a theme park located at the Lake Michigan of Chicago, Illinois. Sections '''Hollywood The park's first section. Theme: '''Hollywood * '''Universal Horror Make-Up Show - Map Info: TBA * Walking Dead Terror Maze - Map Info: TBA * E.T. Adventure - Map Info: TBA * Street Fighter 5 VS Tekken 7: Worlds Unite - Map Info: TBA New York Theme: '''New York * '''NBC News Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Blue Brothers Live *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man' UniversaLab An indoor section which contains five floors which focused on facts about science and innovation. Theme: '''science and innovation Space and Future Floor '''Theme: '''Space and Futurology * '''Halo Wars 2: Battlefield Earth 5D -TBA Map Info: TBA * What Happens in the Future - a Walkthrough exhibit based on the Future predictions Science, Technology, Experiments and Inventions Floor Theme: '''Science and technology * '''The Home Depot Experience - an interactive attraction encourage guest to experience of home improvement. Map Info: TBA * AT&T Phone Factory - TBA Map Info: TBA * Making of An Apple Product - Map Info: TBA Health & Body Floor Theme: '''Human life * TBA. Weather and Nature Floor '''Theme: '''Earth's life * '''Twister... Ride it Out! * The Weather Channel Center * Wild Hurricane '- a special effects ark ride, similar to Earthquake ride. * '''The Power of Nature -' a 4D motion simulator that has riders enconter dangerous disasters like volcanoes, tornadoes and more Motion Floor '''Theme: '''Vehicles and transformations * '''The Fast and the Furious: Race Track Springfield Theme: ''The Simpsons'' * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Stu's Disco Coaster Nickelodeon Central Theme: '''Nickelodeon Cartoons '''Attractions * SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Opening Date:'' May 17, 2014 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest. ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema Replaced: '''Spongebob's Pickle Quest * '''Rocket Power: AIR Power - A''' Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! ' '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: '''Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.'Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes'' '' * Breadwinners The Ride '- A Motion Simulator/Dark Ride based on Nickelodeon's Breadwiners.'' '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Breadwiners '''Opening Date: May 16, 2015. Height restriction: 44" Replaced: 'TBA * '''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: The Fairly OddParents'' ''Opening date: May 3, 2005. * 'Nickelodeon Slime Theater '- A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * 'Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. '''Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. * '''The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster - ' '''An indoor coaster based on ''The Loud House. Height restriction: 44” Opening Date:'' '' January 22, 2017 Map Info: '''TBA. Universal Express available?:' Yes' Replaced: Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster * '''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". * '''Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * 'Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * '''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Height restriction:46” Map info:' TBA' ' * '''Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon at Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name''' Map info:' Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. '''Theme: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '''Height restriction:'40”. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Theme: ''Harry Potter'' * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Dragon Challenge Jurassic Park Theme: ''Jurassic Park'' * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center Skull Island Theme: ''King Kong'' * King Kong: The Ride My Little Pony Land Theme: ''My Little Pony'' * My Little Pony: Magical Adventure * TBA Super Nintendo World Theme: '''Nintendo * '''Super Mario Ride * The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Spectacular * TBA Characters Hollywood * Woody Woodpecker * TBA New York * TBA UniversaLab * TBA Springfield * TBA Nickelodeon Central * TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Frog Choir Jurassic Park * JP Dinosaurs My Little Pony Land * TBA Nintendo Universe * TBA Events TBA Parade TBA CityWalk Chicago TBA Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Article under construction Category:My Little Pony